Resurrection
by Kishiko-TheFujoshi
Summary: *pic is not mine* *spoiler alert* I was really upset when I watched Ace and Whitebeard die. So I'll be changing the outcome with my oc, named Sachi. There will be action (this is my first action fanfic so dont judge too harshly). There is more information in the story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a One Piece fanfiction all of this to come **will be a spoiler**. This takes place at Marineford, during the events of Ace and Whitebeard's deaths. With Blackbeard and his new crew members defeating Whitebeard and taking his devil fruit powers. Also with Jimbei taking Luffy's shocked unconscious body away before the magma-man, Akainu, tries killing Luffy again. This fanfiction is about my oc that changes the outcome of the war. My oc and this fanfiction takes place in the center of these events. I do not own One Piece in any way, though if I did many things would be different. The following intro in the quotes below are directly from the anime, it was used in the beginning as a recap. And for those of you darlings that love to be precise it's the episode in Season 8. Episode 486:"The Show Begins! Blackbeard's Plot Is Revealed!"

Now onward to the story!

* * *

"Separated from the rest of the Straw Hats, Luffy made it to Marineford to rescue his brother Ace, who was to be executed! However, Ace protected Luffy from Akainu's attack and lost his life in the process! And then Blackbeard turned up and brought further turmoil!"

Sachi collapsed to her knees as she witnessed the deaths of many. Allied pirates, navy soldiers, Whitebeard crew members, Little Oars Jr., Ace, and now the old man himself! Tears have been blurring her vision since Oars was fallen! All she could think as she recalled all those who died in front of her was 'Why!... Why!... Why!... Why!.. Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why!' All she saw was the old man's body standing tall with his mark on his back, unscathed. Sachi began to scream loud enough for the heavens to hear her voice!

 **"AAAhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! AAAAhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Whitebeeeeeaaaarrrdddddddddd! AAAAAAAccccccccceeeeeee! LLLLuuuuuuuufffffyyyyyy! AAAAhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa! AAAAAhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! AAAAhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

Sachi's continued yelling at the top of her lungs, she didn't stop to take a breathe as she vowed,

 **"BLACKBEARD I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"**

As Sachi loses her last bit of self-control, she only sees red, she was overwhelmed with bloodlust! Overwhelmed for the blood of one person! Blackbeard! As Sachi filled with this new need for vengeance and death, a light begins to engulf her. Light just as bright as Admiral Kizaru's, but this light seemed tainted and unholy, in a way.

While engulfed in this light, Sachi felt surges of power flow into her. As this power continued to flow into her, Sachi's physical appearance was altering.

Sachi's usually long velvet blue hair began transforming from the roots to the tips a flowing blood red hue. Her usually outfit, composing of short-shorts with tights and a long sleeve off the shoulder purple baggy shirt, was disintegrated and replaced with a strapless black dress decorated with red and white ribbons. Her breast, stomach and waist hugged perfectly, making it an exact fit for her curves. The edges of the dress looked tattered and ripped on purpose. The edges started from the right leg's mid-thigh and flowed down across her left foot. Sachi's shoulder blades were restructured, without pain, to make room for white wings with red outlining to appear from within her. The only thing unchanging was her ruby eyes.

The light that engulfed her dispersed, revealing Sachi's full transformation to everyone around her. Sachi only took 2 moments of curiosity to look at herself before the rage and need for Blackbeard's blood returned to her. Sachi knew the reason she transformed and how, all she needed to say is ' _Thank you, ancestors_ '. Sachi doesn't know how long her energy could last in this form, so she wasn't going to waste her time, she will defeat Blackbeard no matter what! Sachi flexed where her shoulder blades used to be, causing the wings to flap a gust of wind around her.

Sachi flexed the white wings as wide as she could before flexing them down with strength. Causing her to be darted up to the clouds at an remarkable speed, bursting a hole in the cloud-only sky.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Blackbeard began the use of his newly stolen powers of the Tremor-Tremor fruit, the devil fruit once belonging to the one and only Whitebeard. Blackbeard planned to sink Marineford and to start he brings the fort of justice, the navy's citadel, to crumbling ruble. Suddenly a blur of red, white, and black shots through the sky above him. When the dust from the ruble cleared, Blackbeard notices a redhead with wings of an angel. Grinning like a fool, Blackbeard ~ thinking this is a devil fruit~ decided on testing if he could hold three devil fruits. He make up his mind on killing the redhead and take her powers.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sachi found herself flapping her wings 10 feet above Blackbeard, facing him. Her eyes piercing at him with rage as they stared each other down, amusement in Blackbeard's.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly without warning, Blackbeard raises his palm which contains the Dark-Dark fruit and yells,

"Black Vortex!"

Sachi focused on flapping her wings as many objects were pulled towards Blackbeard's palm. Blackbeard was shocked to see this redhead showing no effect to his power.

"What?!...How?"

"This is no devil fruit, if you must know. Since you will be killed with this power." Sachi stated with rage, giving an edge to the promise.

"Kill her! Kill her!" He shouted back to his crew, before getting in the stance of the old man.

Sachi began to attack as well after dodging many bullets and slices.

Flying higher, she gripped the air around her as if there was to be a bow in her hands. As she aimed at the Blackbeard crew, she pulled the air back as if an arrow and about 30 arrows of light (the light she was engulfed in) was aimed to fire at the Blackbeards. As Sachi released these arrows she yells,

" **HOLY RAIN** " and all arrows began to shower the Blackbeards. Blackbeard began to use his Black Vortex but, to his dismay, it had no effect.

In a crazed rage Sachi laughed,"Hahahahahahahah... Like I said Blackbeard. This is no devil fruit's power. So if I want these arrows to pierce through it's target, it **will** pierce through it's target. Ahahahahahah,... and that target is you!" There was screams of pain as multiple arrows pierce the flesh of each member of the Blackbeard crew. The arrows of light dissipates as the victims they pierced through drop to the floor. Sachi lowered herself to 3 feet above the ground and began to reach out and pick Blackbeard up.

"Each of those arrows packed a punch of 20 bullets. Ahahahaha... I only let you live through it so you can experience a pain no one should ever have to experience! Hahahaha... _ **I'm gonna take your devil fruits**_. It's not gonna be like the way you did pops. It's gonna be the worst pain you ever felt. Andsince you now have 2 devil fruits, it's twice the painful experience."

Blackbeard's already limp form, jolted in shock after hearing this. At this reaction, Sachi couldn't help but grin.

" _ **After all, this is what you deserve Blackbeard.**_ After killing Thatch for the dark-dark fruit, Ace went after you. And after he found you, you said you'll be going after Luffy. Causing Ace to fight you, which lead to him being captured and sent to Impel Down. When he was sentenced to execution, Luffy had to save him. Which caused Luffy to actually save him, but only to see him die and then get the old man dead. _**So, because all of these events started because of you, you deserve the pain. And many deserve to see you suffer from it.**_ _ **I will now pass judgment on you , Blackbeard. For all the lives you have destroyed. You shall feel my wrath!"**_

Sachi lifted Blackbeard into the air by his throat. Sachi looked him in the eyes, while she plunged her left arm into his body. On impact, Blackbeard began to holler out in pain and agony.

Sachi groped around in Blackbeard, searching spiritually for the two devil fruits. Every inch Sachi moves her hand, there will be a scream escaping the throat of Blackbeard. Even if Sachi moved the slightest muscle, Blackbeard would feel an immense pain unimaginable to others.

Sachi deepened her arm into Blackbeard, until she felt a smooth round surface brush against her wrist.

Sachi retreated her arm from Blackbeard a few, until her hand was able to grip the smooth, round orb. As she griped the orb tightly, Sachi began to pull it out.

Blackbeard's screams became background noise at this point, Sachi was now focused mainly on the orb she was retrieving.

Feeling the struggle it took to pull this orb out, Sachi pulled the orb harder and with more strength than before. After doing this for a few seconds, there was a spat of blood coughed up by Blackbeard resulted from Sachi pulling out the orb.

Sachi gave the orb further inspection, the orb was small and appeared to have a fruit within it's layers. Looking closer, Sachi discovered it was the Tremor-Tremor fruit that lay in the orb. Given that the fruit was most recently eaten it was explainable as to why it didn't take longer to find and pull it out.

Sachi looked at the ball with interest, before wiping what little blood was on it and tucking it within the folds of her dress. With her attention focused back on Blackbeard, she was now eager to get the other orb. Sachi, with determination more than bloodlust, thrust her hand within the soul of Blackbeard.

He wanted it to stop. He wanted for the excruciating pain to become numb to his body. He wanted to just... die, for then and only then the pain he is feeling would stop.

Sachi was so determined, she has tuned out all of Blackbeard's hollers of pain and was focused only on the next fruit. Sachi wanted to take away all of his power and leave him dead, just as he did the old man.

Sachi dug into Blackbeard harder, as it was getting tougher to proceed. Sachi, pushed pass anything that wasn't relevant to her search for the orb. And just when Sachi was to give up because of the pinch by the tightness that was engulfing her hand and making it become tired.

But just then she felt a familiar smooth surface brush her palm. Quickly and forcefully Sachi ripped out the orb, observing it with all her concentration as she unconsciously dropped Blackbeard.

Blackbeard lay there broken, mentally and physically, he may die in the next 4 hours give or take because of blood loss.

Sachi had finally did it. She finally had gotten her revenge and what belonged to the old man, she did it! Sachi glided over to Whitebeard's corpse and focused her energy into one of the orbs that held the Tremor-Tremor fruit. The orb began floating in her palms as she controlled the orb to be inserted into Whitebeard. Sachi touched Whitebeard's chest where his heart should be and also but unsurely poured more of her energy in him.

...

...

After minutes, Whitebeard suddenly grabbed Sachi's wrist after no responses for so long. Whitebeard looked down at her, he didn't recognize this floating girl that somehow **revived** him, but as soon as his scary death gaze meet her teary ruby eyes. He instantly recognizes those eyes and with wide eyes he ask for confirmation.

"S-Sachi?!" he asked her, stunned. But Sachi couldn't manage to answer afraid she would burst out crying. She instead jerked her head in a nod and hugged him. Her fear coming true, for all you could hear is her muffled wails.

After her little breakdown, Sachi pulled from Whitebeard. She looked deeply into the eyes of her foster dad and with almost a child-like voice muttered," Daddy?" as if asking if he was okay. She received a nod in response.

Sachi floated away from her dad, still facing him and said, "Ace." He nodded again and she goes off toward where Ace's body should be.


End file.
